With the recent upsurge of the golfing population, a so-called screen golf system has gained popularity, which allows a golfer to practice golf and to enjoy a virtual golf game using a virtual golf simulation device.
The screen golf system senses the speed and direction of a golf ball that a golfer hits onto a screen installed indoors for displaying a virtual golf range, and displays the trajectory of a shot of the golf ball on the screen.
The screen golf system implemented using a virtual golf simulation device characteristically offers the same sense of reality that a golfer would feel in a real golf course, when the golfer hits a golf ball in the same manner as in a golf practice range.
It is necessary for the screen golf system implemented using a virtual golf simulation device to provide various contents based on various advanced devices and system, which cannot be provided by a real golf course or a golf practice range, thereby inducing interest of golfers in addition to provision of the same sense of reality that a golfer would feel playing a round of golf in a real golf course.
Also, screen golf based on virtual golf simulation, which is different from a round of golf in a real golf course, occupies an independent culture or an e-sport field. Therefore, it is necessary to provide various contents such that people wishing to enjoy such an independent culture can sufficiently enjoy their culture.